It is sometimes advantageous to be able to deploy an object or substance into a well. For example, a plug can be deployed to actuate a well tool, or to seal off a section of a wellbore or a casing or tubing string therein. Electrical, optical and other types of lines can be deployed into a well.
Therefore, it will be appreciated that advancements are continually needed in the art of deploying objects and substances into wells.